


Hotshot Resistance Pilots Have No Chill Around These Cinnamon Rolls [Podfic]

by Carpe_History, noelia_g



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of one hell of a mess, part 1 of Hotshot resistance pilots have no chill around these Cinnamon Rolls  </p>
<p>based on stormpiloting's headcanon: "okay so i love poe stressing finn out with how unbearably cool and suave he is but honestly i live for finn turning poe into an awkwardly nervous wreck"</p>
<p>Finn cannot deal with this. Poe hasn't even began dealing with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one hell of a mess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one hell of a mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585071) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 



This is a podfic of one hell of a mess by noelia_g. I hope you all enjoy! Let me know how I did in the comments. :) Follow me on tumblr: asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon.

 

 [one hell of a mess](http://www.mediafire.com/download/add5cmy0tk6h87g/one_hell_of_a_mess.mp3)


	2. like dancing, like flying

And here is the second Part of Hotshot Resistance Pilots Have No Chill Around These Cinnamon Rolls. 

 

[like dancing, like flying ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9dr3v6ee7nk3nhv/like_dancing%2C_like_flying.mp3)


	3. Love's not a competition (but I'm winning)

And here is the final part of  Hotshot Resistance Pilots Have No Chill Around These Cinnamon Rolls: Love's not a competition (but I'm winning)!!!

[Love's not a competition (but I'm winning)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pjzzhbnuzrvcbcy/Love_is_not.mp3)

 

I hope you all enjoy and find me on tumbr at asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon


End file.
